Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph, or simply Ralph, is the eponymous protagonist of the 2012 Disney animated feature film of the same name. He is also the vessel of reincarnation of Ronald West. Personality Despite his hulking nature, and villainous programming, Ralph is ultimately a sweet, well-meaning character. However, a direct result of his programming, Ralph is also a destructive bumbler with an admittedly explosive temper. As such, he can occasionally fall into fits of rage, causing him to rampage and cause destruction to objects around him. This is what ultimately leads to Ralph's unpleasant reputation in Niceland, and the arcade as a whole, as well as the reasoning behind the bad-guy's insecurity, antisocial behavior, and habit to make drastic decisions in his goal to become a good-guy. Even so, Ralph makes earnest efforts to suppress his temper and wrecking habits for the sake of those around him, as well as himself—especially during social events like the 30th anniversary celebration that took place at the beginning of the film. His programming, and constant mistreatment, makes this a difficult feat to accomplish, however. Ralph was a fairly selfish character at the start of the film, wanting to win the respect and hearts of other video game characters by retrieving a medal, and uncaringly causing havoc, including thefts, physical intimidation, and breaking Arcade bylaws by game-jumping, along the way. Nevertheless, his intentions were pure. It isn't until he meets the young, feisty misfit, Vanellope, that Ralph learns that having medals and an abundance of praise isn't what makes a good-guy, but showing love, and having love in return, does. His friendship with Vanellope also proves Ralph to be loving and dependent, going through great lengths to ensure Vanellope's happiness and safety, ultimately at the expense of his own, allowing Ralph to evolve from selfish to selfless over the course of the movie. He is also shown to be extremely protective through his friendship with Vanellope, as he continuously protected her from various antagonists throughout the film, and was willing to bring legit, physical harm to those who unfairly opposed and discriminated her. This is partially out of sympathy for the young glitch, as she had endured treatment similar to Ralph's own experiences, showing Ralph's desire to help those as unfortunate, or even less so, than himself. This is also seen during the first half of the film, where Ralph charitably bestowed stolen cherries to his companion Q*Bert and his colleagues, as their game was unplugged, leaving them without food and substance. Though he doesn't exactly appear to be much of an intellectual, Ralph actually proves to have some intelligence to him, as he is shown to have the ability to concoct plans and effective courses of action on the spot, using his brawn to his advantage in creative ways. This is notably seen during his adventures in both Hero's Duty and Sugar Rush, including the climax. Appearance Short Version of Wreck-It Ralph's Appearances: Nine feet tall, muscular, fair skin, pink nose, rosy cheeks, spiky dark auburn hair, thick eyebrows, light brown eyes, abnormally large hands and feet. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Ralph is seen as having immense superhuman strength. He has shown being able to lift objects many times his own size and weight in the film. Ralph has demonstrated his strength multiple times, such as being able to bring down a building by smashing it with his own two hands, being able to lift a car of the ground with no stress, and he was able to smash through the walls of King Candy's "Fungeon" with a single punch. Also, Ralph was able to bring down the Mentos stalactites with a few smashes to the ground, and other feats demonstrating his supernatural strength level. * Superhuman Speed: Ralph can move at speeds greater than what is naturally possible. * Superhuman Durability: Ralph also has seen being superhumanly durable. He was able to withstand a strike from King Candy in his Cy-Bug form (which would have severely injured an ordinary human being), being hit by Venellope's cart multiple times, and even falling many stories from buildings in his game, without sustaining damage. * Semi-Immortality: Ralph, being a video game character, also is semi-immortal, meaning that he can never age, but can die from being killed outside of his game, which he would be incapable of regenerating from. * Indomitable Will: Alongside these, Ralph has demonstrated a strong force of willpower that is not commonly seen. Ralph has a sheer-will, completely free of evil or lack in belief. Whenever Ralph puts his mind to something, he never gives up no matter how difficult the task at hand seems. For instance, Ralph was able to push himself to get a Hero's Medal even though others said it couldn't be done. * Master-Wrecker: Living up to his name, Ralph is an excellent wrecking man. He is capable of completely obliterating buildings, huge objects, and taking down large structures all with his brute force. On Yen Sid's Team Trivia * Originally, much like Ariel's "Part of Your World" and Tiana's "Almost There", Ralph was meant to have what the filmmakers call an "I Want" song. However, the number was eventually dropped from the film. And during its time in production, a running gag involving Ralph never being able to finish the song, as whenever he began to sing, a character or event would interrupt. * Wreck-It Ralph makes a brief cameo in the Futurama episode "Murder on the Planet Express" when a truck goes by and his head is on one of the arcade game machines. ** This could also be a tribute to Wreck-It Ralph director Rich Moore as he used to work on Futurama. * Wreck-It Ralph and Frozen writer Jennifer Lee once made a tweet jokingly suggesting that Elsa and Wreck-It Ralph would make a good couple during the 2013 D23 Expo. As a nod to that, in Disney INFINITY, if Ralph and Elsa are introduced to one another, Ralph will tell Elsa that she is "really pretty", and Elsa will reply "And you have a warm heart." * During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Ralph was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Orphan Category:Heroic Category:Heroes Category:Trainee Category:Male Category:Character Category:Reincarnation of Heroes Category:Reincarnated